


You All Meet In A Lab

by segerge



Series: TASK FORCE [1]
Category: HERO Champions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segerge/pseuds/segerge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(August 1982) Everyone meets everyone else in classic Role-Playing Game (RPG) fashion</p>
            </blockquote>





	You All Meet In A Lab

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings** : introductory episode, language, multiple arc foreshadowings, belligerent sexual tension
> 
> * * *
> 
> #### Dramatis Personae:
> 
> **heroes**
> 
>   * Capt. Ted Jameson, United States Army, newly-created speedster
>   * Julie Dormyer, ninja with latent powers of temporal visualization
>   * Dr. Bob Hawkins (AKA Starforce), Research Scientist for ProStar, power-armor wearer/gadgeteer
>   * Rev. Kent Christiansen, Associate Pastor of Carrolton Park Church, mage with a holy sword
>   * Frederick 'Bowser' Bastable (AKA Mr. Bassman), jazz artist and mutant sonic projector
>   * Jack Snyder (AKA Minuteman), independent trucker, brick with stretching powers
> 

> 
> **others**
> 
>   * Theodore Jameson, Sr., Board of Directors, ProStar
>   * Ferris Drake III (AKA Air Boss), retired Pulp Era/Golden Age adventurer, CEO Drake-Victoria Aerospace, Board of Directors, ProStar
>   * Ferris 'FD4' Drake IV, Junior in Management, Baylor University
>   * Robert Washington Kaufman (AKA Golden Avenger), America's national hero and chief field agent for PRIMUS.
>   * Shina Arikawa, butler/chauffer/bodyguard for Julie Dormyer (her 'Alfred')
> 

> 
> **villains**
> 
>   * James Hailey (AKA Stormfront), mutant with powers of weather control
>   * Stormwatch, Weaponmaster of VIPER's Dragon Branch
>   * Ezekiel Hamilton (AKA Boomslang), sniper with limited super-strength, member of VIPER's Dragon Branch
>   * Kevin Calhoun (AKA Oculon, expy of Cyclops), member of VIPER's Dragon Branch
>   * James Allison (AKA Ripper, expy of Bane), member of VIPER's Dragon Branch
>   * Dr. Tara Lemick (AKA Lady Blue), power-armor wearer
> 

> 
> **AUTHOR'S NOTE 1** : Internal monologue is denoted by [[ ]]
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE 2** : Keep in mind when reading certain interpersonal interactions that both Bob and Julie are only 20 years old in this episode.

(Project STARFORCE Laboratory, ProStar, Plano TX)

 **/* suggested music** : [The Dance](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxOf60qoVcQ), by Doug Hammer */

(we fade in to Julie Dormyer shouting up a stairway at someone unseen)

 **Julie** : "For the last time, I do NOT require a chaperone! This was my father's company, I am his sole surviving heir, and that gives me EVERY right to see what the company is doing today! Leave me alone!!"

(Julie slams the door and walks down the corridor, shaking her head in disgust. She checks doors against the manila folder she's carrying until she stops in front of a door labeled "PROJECT STARFORCE, AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY." Below it hangs a sheet of paper from a dot-matrix printer bearing the phrase in poster-sized font 'Abandon hope all ye who enter here.')

 **Julie** (standing in front of the door, murmuring): "So this is ProStar's crown jewel."

(riffles through the folder for a moment)

 **Julie** (internal monologue): [[Dr. Lemick looks like the more stable of the two. Child prodigy from an impovershed neighborhood in Brooklyn, made breakthroughs in electrogravitic manipulation that haven't been seen since the Second World War]] (flips over the second sheet) [[Dr. Hawkins, on the other hand, discovered the magnetic monopole in college and almost singlehandedly invented the field of holographic computing BEFORE he went to college. Before he turned 16]]

(turns some more pages)

 **Julie** (internal monologue): [[A forcefield-based battlesuit just doesn't seem PRACTICAL. What if the battery falls out?]]

(looks at the door)

 **Julie** : "Well, I'm not going to see what they're actually doing in there if I don't open the door."

(Julie opens the door and steps in. Immediately, her danger sense fires, and she raises the folder she's been holding by instinct. Something hits the other side with a THWIP!)

 **Male voice** : "GOOD reflexes!"

(Julie lowers her folder, noting the addition of a Nerf dart stuck to it. The male voice is owned by a young man, tall and thin, dark hair and eyes, with a ready smile. The effect is ruined by the sudden addition of a Nerf dart to his left shoulder.)

 **Female voice** (behind Julie): "GOTCHA!! You lose, Bob!"

 **Bob** : "I call interference! I would have gotten you if our visitor hadn't got in the way..."

 **Female voice** : "In your dreams! You couldn't hit the GROUND with a Nerf gun!"

(Julie has been frozen in place looking at Bob, wide-eyed)

 **Bob** (extending a hand in greeting): "Dr. Bob Hawkins! Do you need help?"

 **Julie** (reflexively taking his hand): "Julie Dormyer." (beat) "Have we met?"

 **Bob** (brushing her hand with his lips): "I'm *very* sure I would have remembered it."

(Somehow their hands stay clasped. Bob's smile fades into stunned wonderment, similar to Julie. Pause with held gaze)

 **Female voice** : "Uh, hello?"

(the owner of the female voice finally reveals herself by peeking around the still-frozen Julie -- a sharp-faced and intense woman, about two inches shorter than Julie, same age, and very long bleach-blond hair pulled back into a ponytail)

 **Female voice** : "Dr. Tara Lemick. I'd like Bob back, if you don't mind?"

 **Julie** (snapping out of it and shaking Tara's hand): "I'm sorry. That's never happened to me before."

 **Tara** (looking at Bob): "It's never happened to him, either." (to Julie) "And you do exactly... WHAT for ProStar?"

 **Bob** (recovered): "I TOLD you that you should have read the front page of the business section yesterday! There was an article below the fold about her." (beat) "Her *father* founded ProStar."

 **Tara** : "Oh." (beat, then scowling) "Old money and privilege strikes again."

(Bob interposes himself between Tara and Julie before Julie can respond)

 **Bob** : "Tara? Her situation's a little different. Her parents were killed by VIPER in 1971, and her grandparents in Japan have been raising her since then. It's the main reason ProStar is in the situation it's in now."

 **Tara** (to Julie): "So what's your position on the Duchess Industries takeover?"

 **Julie** : "That's what I'm trying to determine by reviewing everyting ProStar is doing."

 **Tara** : "Just between me and Bob, we don't want *anything* to do with them."

 **Bob** : "The CEO, Henrietta von Drotte? She is a *nasty* piece of work. Set her husband up to take the fall when Nazi Germany collapsed, *he* swung on a gallows while *she* ran off with the company."

 **Tara** : "Depending on which tabloid you read, she's either secretly allied with VIPER or DEMON."

 **Bob** : "I vote for DEMON. She hasn't aged in over three decades. That's just not RIGHT."

 **Julie** : "Can we get back on topic? What do you guys do for ProStar?"

 **Tara** : "Bob and I are the *entire* team working on Project Starforce."

 **Julie** : "Yes, the alleged forcefield-based battlesuit..."

 **Bob** : "It's not alleged. It's real."

(Bob walks over to what looks like a lab bench over in the right side of the room and presses a control. It opens, and Julie sees a blue and green jumpsuit, proportioned for a female to wear)

 **Bob** : "Project STARFORCE, Mark I. The version we intend to demonstrate to the government." (beat) "Assuming we can get anyone's attention in PRIMUS or the Defense Department..."

 **Julie** : "That's a female suit."

 **Bob** : "Tara is intended to be the test pilot for the demo. She's smaller than me, which means the suit requires less material to fabricate."

 **Tara** : "You've also seen Bob shoot Nerf rifles. That's how accurate he is with force beams, too."

 **Bob** : "We *really* want this demo to succeed. If we sell the government on the Mark I, we save ProStar."

 **Julie** : "Does it work?"

 **Bob/Tara** : "Yes."

(Julie raises an eyebrow)

 **Bob** : "Would you like a demonstration?"

 **Julie** : "No, that won't be necesssary right now." (beat) "You know, something like this would be an irresistable target for an organization like VIPER."

 **Tara** : "That thought had occurred to us."

(long pause)

 **Julie** : "You've given me a lot to think about. Thank you for your time."

 **Bob** : "You're welcome."

 **Julie** : "One last question for the two of you." (beat) "Nerf rifles?"

 **Tara** (smiling): "It's how we spend our break time."

 **Bob** : "Advanced minds require advanced play." (beat) "The Caretaker, to Captain Kirk at the end of 'Shore Leave.'"

 **Julie** : "You know, I was *sort* of expecting a _Star Trek_ reference well before now."

 **Bob** : "Sorry to disappoint you."

(Julie leaves)

 **Tara** : "She looked like she had *serious* missile lock on you."

 **Bob** : "Oh, please. She's so far out of my league I'd need a telescope to resolve her."

* * *

(Jameson Ranch, North of Plano, TX)

(Ted Jameson comes in the front door with a military duffel bag. Ferris Drake IV is there with a beer)

 **Ferris** : "Welcome back, Ted!"

 **Ted** (setting duffel bag down): "FD4! How's college?"

 **Ferris** : "It keeps me away from the Old Man. I'm trying to figure out how to stretch my degree program indefinitely so I can *stay* away."

 **Ted** (laughing): "You should have done what I did."

 **Ferris** : "You know me! I can't do the military thing..."

 **Ted** : "Says the man who is holding a beer."

(they laugh)

 **Ferris** : "So how long are you in town?"

 **Ted** : "I'm using three-day convalescence liberty granted me by the Army, then I was thinking of taking a couple of days leave to figure out what I'm going to do next."

 **Ferris** : "Oh, yeah. The accident. So what happened?"

 **Ted** : "It pretty much went down the way the news described it. Pulsar hit the facility while I was in the middle of the Silver Avenger conversion process. Things were mostly a blur after that."

 **Ferris** : "You going to be OK?"

 **Ted** : "The doctors said I'm lucky to be alive, much less walking around right now." (beat) "Also, the procedure didn't take."

 **Ferris** : "Guess you won't be working for PRIMUS, then."

 **Ted** (darkly): "That will make my father happy."

 **Ferris** : "He could use a bit of good news. He's been talking with Dad all day about the situation with ProStar since they're both on its board of directors."

 **Ted** : "ProStar? I'm not familiar with them."

 **Ferris** : "Company founded by a friend of both of theirs, Frank Dormyer. It's fallen on hard times the past decade since he and his wife were assassinated by VIPER. Now it's the target of a hostile takeover by Duchess Industries, some big European conglomerate with a shady past."

 **Ted** : "That ought to go over well with our government, given the current situation over there."

 **Ferris** : "It gets better. Frank Dormyer's only child just came back to the Metroplex, a daughter named Julie. She was apparently raised by grandparents in Japan after the assassination." (beat) "She's actually really smoking hot..."

 **Ted** : "Roll your tongue back in. Are her looks the problem with her?"

 **Ferris** : "She's been nosing around ProStar asking a lot of questions and generally behaving like she intends to take control of her father's company. That's the problem." (beat) "The last thing that company needs right now is a complete amateur in control."

(the door to the Library opens, and Theodore Jameson Sr. comes out with Ferris Drake III, shaking his hand)

 **TJSr** (to FDIII): "Call me after you talk with your bankers." (to Ted Jr) "Son. Welcome home!"

 **Ted** (nodding coolly): "Sir."

 **Ferris** (to Ted): "We'll talk more later." (makes a face) "Gotta go back with Dad."

 **Ted** (internal monologue): [[I know the feeling]] (spoken) "Yeah. See you."

(The Drakes leave)

 **TJSr** : "Amazing to see you up and about after what you've been through."

 **Ted** : "The feeling's mutual, belive me."

 **TJSr** : "Perhaps NOW you'll consider my advice and leave the Army?"

 **Ted** : "The Army is my career, sir. I can no more become a businessman than a fish could breathe air."

 **TJSr** : "That's what your brother said. It cost him his life."

 **Ted** : "With all due respect, sir, becoming a superhero was Craig's choice. Not yours."

 **TJSr** (angry): "You will watch your tongue for as long as you stay under this roof, son."

 **Ted** (standing his ground): "Merely stating the truth, sir. That's what you always wanted me to do, wasn't it?"

(tense pause)

 **TJSr** (relaxes, clasps his son's shoulder): "Your backbone is wasted in the Army. I wish you'd reconsider."

 **Ted** : "Even if I did, who would want an Army officer that just washed out of an assignment with PRIMUS?"

 **TJSr** : "I can think of one company right off the top of my head who could use someone like you..."

 **Ted** (interrupting): "ProStar?"

 **TJSr** : "You heard?"

 **Ted** : "FD4... uh, Ferris brought me up to speed on it."

 **TJSr** : "Well, it's a company that could stand to use a bit of old-fashioned discipline right now."

 **Ted** (beat): "I'd like to help, Dad, but the Army's the only life I know now. Sorry."

 **TJSr** : "Just keep it in the back of your mind and kick it around a bit." (beat) "Your old room's clean and ready, lunch is in an hour."

 **Ted** : "Yes, sir."

(Ted Sr leaves. Ted Jr grabs his duffel bag and hoists it over his shoulder. He looks at the stairway for the second floor for a moment, then with a burst of super-speed races up its entire length. He smiles.)

* * *

(Carrolton Park Church, noon. Bob Hawkins is unsuccessfully trying to practice on the sanctuary piano as Associate Pastor Kent Christiansen walks through)

 **Bob** : "'Fraid I brought only the bad notes with me today, pastor."

 **Kent** : "That's not like you. Something happen at work?"

 **Bob** (beat): "Honestly, I'm not sure."

 **Kent** : "Let's go with 'yes' and work from there."

 **Bob** : "Okay. I met someone this morning."

 **Kent** : "He? She?"

 **Bob** : "She. Her father founded the company back in the day."

 **Kent** (beat): "You wouldn't be talking about her unless you were attracted to her somehow."

 **Bob** : "Well, she IS *very* attractive physically..."

 **Kent** : "I sense a 'but' coming..."

 **Bob** : "Something... weird... happened when she stepped into my lab. She just froze up and looked at me like she was stunned to see me." (beat) "I'm not the type of guy who's ever had much luck with girls, but I've *never* had that effect on one before."

 **Kent** : "Perhaps you should find her again. Ask her why she had that reaction."

 **Bob** : "Oh, please. I used to bump elbows with her type all the time entertaining at alumni functions in college. I'd be lucky to get the time of day from her."

 **Kent** : "Methinks the gentleman protesteth too much."

 **Bob** : "I didn't know Shakespeare was a book in the Bible."

 **Kent** : "It's one of the Apocrypha."

 **Intercom** : "Pastor Christiansen, call on line 2. Pastor Christiansen, line 2."

 **Bob** : "Thanks, pastor."

 **Kent** (hurrying out of sanctuary): "You're welcome."

(as he heads to his office, Bob starts playing [Memory](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-L6rEm0rnY) from _Cats_ )

(Kent sits down at his desk, picks up the phone, and punches line 2)

 **Kent** : "This is Pastor Christiansen."

 **Voice** : "Kent, BABY! Long time no see, man!"

 **Kent** : "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

 **Voice** : "It's James! James Hailey! I haven't seen you since Siloam Springs!"

(Kent's face pales in shock)

 **Kent** : "What are you doing out of Stronghold?"

 **James** : "I'm on parole, man!"

 **Kent** : "You killed three people when you lost control of the thunderstorm you were using to attack that tent revival."

 **James** : "I'm a changed man, baby! Listen, I'll be in the Dallas area tomorrow night. Perhaps we can get together? Just like old times?"

(tense pause)

 **James** : "You still there, Kent?"

 **Kent** (low voice): "You come after me or my church or my congregation, you do so at your own peril. Do you understand me?"

 **James** : "Kent, baby, you wound me!"

 **Kent** : "Good BYE."

(Kent hangs up. A memory comes to him unbidden, of James riding the winds of the storm and lightning crawling over his hands while he desperately attempts to protect a congregation fleeing a torn and disintegrating tent)

 **Kent** (internal monologue): [[Okay, God, I could have handled that better...]]

* * *

(An apartment complex in Carrolton, TX. Julie is walking up to #379. A man in dreadlocks with laundry leaves #378)

 **Man** : "Ma'am, I believe he's at work." (beat) "Is there something I can help you with?"

 **Julie** (hands the man a business card): "Actually, there is. My name's Lynne Ishikawa, and I'm performing a routine background investigation on your neighbor, Mr. Hawkins." /* that's Julie's middle name and her mother's maiden name. She even has pre-prepared business cards with the fake ID (!) */

 **Man** : "Frederick Bastable. My friends call me 'Bowser.'"

(Frederick's voice is impressively deep)

 **Julie** : "Do you mind if I walk with you to the laundry room and ask you questions?"

 **Frederick** : "Not at all."

 **Julie** : "How long have you known Mr. Hawkins?"

 **Frederick** : "He moved in about three months ago, fresh out of college."

 **Julie** : "Do you see him much?"

 **Frederick** : "Well, I keep musician's hours and he works as a scientist... When he's not working late in his lab, I'm usually leaving for a gig when he's coming home."

 **Julie** : "Do you like him?"

 **Frederick** : "Yes. We share a lot of the same tastes in music. He caught my act two weekends ago taking his co-worker out on a date."

 **Julie** : "Short blonde with long hair?"

 **Frederick** : "Yes."

 **Julie** : "She's on my list of interviewees." (beat) "Does he like his work?"

 **Frederick** : "What he does, yes. His company, no."

 **Julie** : "Go on."

 **Frederick** : "What I've heard sounds like it's incomplete, but apparently his company isn't in the best shape. It's also trying to fight off a hostile takeover attempt from some European conglomerate, and he doesn't like his odds of remaining employed if that happens."

 **Julie** : "Is he in any money trouble?"

 **Frederick** : "Not that I've seen. It's just him and a kitten living together. If he goes out, it's once or twice a month and he saves up for it. Usually with his co-worker."

 **Julie** : "Does he have any family?"

 **Frederick** : "Not locally. He has an aunt and uncle in Indianapolis he phones every Sunday night."

 **Julie** : "Not his parents?"

 **Frederick** : "He told me that his parents were dead, and that his aunt and uncle raised him. He's never mentioned any other family to me."

(Julie opens the door to the building containing the laundry room)

 **Julie** : "I believe that answers all my questions for you, Mr. Bastable. Thank you very much for your time today."

 **Frederick** : "You're welcome."

(She waits for him to go downstairs, then runs back to the building from where they started. Quick work with lockpicks, and she is in apartment #379)

(Bob Hawkins' apartment is simple, almost spartan. A small entertainment center with a small TV and decent stereo rig sits against one wall opposite a couch and some end tables. Quick examination of the bookshelf to one side reveals lots of recent science fiction and fantasy paperbacks combined with college textbooks. A top-of-the-line [for this timeline's 1982] computer dominates the dining room table next to scattered letters and other sheets of paper.)

(From the direction of the bedroom, there is a CHIRRRUP! followed by something hitting the floor and padding into the living room. A jet-black adolescent long-haired cat stops at the edge of the living room and meows at Julie.)

 **Julie** : "Well, hello!"

(the cat investigates her hand, then rubs against her leg before trotting off to the couch to supervise her visit.)

 **Julie** : "I guess I've met with your approval?"

(the cat doesn't answer, so Julie continues her quick scan of the living room. A college diploma from Purdue University is framed over the dining room table, along with a picture of it being handed to him by someone important. Bob's tux and tails from that picture is identical to the one found in four pictures in the living room, all labeled "Varsity Glee Club of Purdue University." Another picture of the same Glee Club on a parade float is labeled "President Reagan Inaugaral, 1981." The last photo is a recent one of him with an older man and woman which looks like it was for a church directory.)

(Julie next scans the junk next to the computer keyboard)

 **Julie** (internal monologue): [[FOIA request concerning assignments of CIA agent Laura Kile between 1960 and 1962, denied. FOIA request concerning activities of Nazi war criminal Albert Zerstoiten between 1960 and 1962, also denied. Why's he so interested in Dr. Destroyer?]] (beat) [[FOIA request concerning foreign involvement in the murder of Alan Hawkins and Laura Kile Hawkins January 1963, denied for national security reasons?]]

 **Julie** (murmured): "He should be more screwed up than I am!"

(She continues her scan of the pile)

 **Julie** (internal monologue): [[1982 edition of PRIMUS Superhuman Survey opened to the entry on VIPER...]] (beat, out loud) "Hello, what's this?"

(she's now down to a manila folder labeled 'Mark II'. She scans it rapidly)

 **Julie** (murmuring): "There's enough parts here to build an entire second suit. Now why would he do that?"

(beat) 

**Julie** (continuing): "Unless he were about to sell Project STARFORCE to the highest bidder!"

(she pulls a camera out of her purse and starts taking pictures)

* * *

(Dallas, TX, that night. Aftermath of a superbattle in which VIPER agents were on the receiving end of a beatdown)

(Mr. Bassman appears on a nearby rooftop on which Starforce is already sitting)

 **Mr. Bassman** : "You call it in?"

 **Starforce** : "Dallas' Finest are on their way." (beat) "Get anything from them?"

 **Mr. Bassman** : "They sang like a canary when I sang to them. Something BIG is going down at your company tomorrow night."

 **Starforce** (sighs): "Not like we weren't expecting it, but for once I wanted to be wrong." (beat) "You available tomorrow night?"

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Yes."

 **Starforce** : "Either Tara or me will call when things start going down."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "I'll be ready." (beat) "Just so you know, there's been some woman sniffing around the apartment complex asking about you."

 **Starforce** : "Roughly my age, about five-seven, medium-length dark blonde hair, incredible figure, sultry alto voice?"

 **Mr. Bassman** : "That's her."

 **Starforce** : "We've met." (beat) "And that makes me even more nervous."

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor, Lakewood Village, TX. That night)

(Shina Arikawa glides into the dining room. Julie has been staring at the same pictures and papers for some time)

 **Shina** (setting a cup of herbal tea down by Julie): "You look distracted, Julie-san."

 **Julie** : "Oh, thank you Shina." (beat) "I met someone today."

 **Shina** : "Oh?"

 **Julie** (hands a sheet to Shina): "One of the scientists on that battlesuit project I've been investigating."

 **Shina** (looking at Bob Hawkins' picture): "He looks cute." (beat, looks up) "Would you like to talk about it?"

 **Julie** : "You know how my danger sense will fire and tell me what's about to happen to me?"

 **Shina** : "Yes."

 **Julie** : "When I first saw him, it was like my danger sense fired, but yet it *wasn't* my danger sense. It... it was like I had known him my entire life. Or I was *about* to know him my entire life."

 **Shina** (sitting down next to Julie): "Has this ever happened to you before?"

 **Julie** : "No!" (beat) "It was... like a torrent. Images going by too fast to see, but he was always in them. Raw emotions like love, hate, fear, and passion all jumbled together. I... I felt like I was experiencing decades of life shared in only a few seconds. I wish I could make sense of it."

 **Shina** : "Perhaps he is the one who is meant for you?"

 **Julie** (takes sheet back from Shina): "I'm here to seek justice for Mom and Dad. I don't have time for love."

 **Shina** (looking at fresh pictures of Bob's apartment spread out on the table): "But yet you had time to break into his apartment."

 **Julie** (sheepishly): "I guess I did kind of go a little stalker on him." (beat) "If I hadn't, I wouldn't have found some incriminating evidence I needed to find."

 **Shina** : "So now, being disturbed by your first impressions of him, you hope for their opposite?"

 **Julie** : "What? NO! Shina, how could you?"

 **Shina** : "Then what ARE your feelings toward Dr. Hawkins?"

 **Julie** (spluttering, then): "I don't know!"

 **Shina** (getting up): "Perhaps it would be best for you to find out."

* * *

(I-40, east of Amarillo, TX. The next morning)

(Jack 'Minuteman' Snyder is eating breakfast at the counter with some other long-haul truckers)

 **Random Trucker** : "So where're you off to?"

 **Jack** : "Outside of Dallas. Got a load of cry-o-gens to deliver."

(a thin man with a slightly pale complexion, brown hair worn a little longer than most men’s, a short brown beard along his jawline and around his mouth, and piercing green eyes overhears Jack's conversation)

 **Young Man** : "Excuse me, but where outside of Dallas are you heading?"

 **Jack** : "Plano."

 **Young Man** : "Oh, thank goodness. I have a friend in Plano who's lined me up for some work there, but I have to get there by tonight."

 **Jack** : "Need a lift?"

 **Young Man** : "Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that..."

 **Jack** : "No problem, son. Long hauls down 287 can get mighty boring and I can use some company that's not on a CB radio."

 **Young Man** : "If you don't mind?"

 **Jack** : "Not at all! I'm the blue Peterbuilt haulin' liquid Argon. Meet me there in five and I'll have you in Plano in plenty of time!"

 **Young Man** : "Thank you so much, uh..."

 **Jack** : "Call me Jack."

 **Young Man** : "I'm James. James Hailey."

* * *

(Stowe Lane, Lakewood Village, TX. Noon)

(Ferris Drake IV is driving Ted and their fathers)

 **FD4** (turning car left down a disused driveway): "Here we are. 786 Stowe Lane."

 **FD3** : "The trees are bigger than they were last time."

 **Ted** : "What did Frank Dormyer make his initial fortune doing?"

 **TJSr** : "He started as an advanced electronics supplier to the Air Force in the late '50s. ProStar really took off in the '60s as a second-tier contractor for NASA during the Space Race era." 

**FD3** : "Frank got some of his original seed capital speculating on high-tech business startups in postwar Japan. Theo and I also invested when he decided to strike out on his own."

 **TJSr** : "That's a decision I never regretted." (beat) "At least until the last few years."

(the car stops in front of the main entrance. A tall woman with long raven-black hair is waiting for them)

 **Shina** : "Konichiwa! I am Shina Arikawa, head of domestic staff at Dormyer Manor. Please, come on in."

 **FD4** (to Ted, popping trunk): "That's our cue for the manual labor."

(Ted rolls his eyes. He and FD4 get out and bring a large cooler into the house)

 **Shina** : "Mistress Dormyer is on the back patio finishing her workout if you care to join her. Leave the cooler in the kitchen."

(FD3 starts conversing in fluent Japanese with Shina.)

 **TJSr** (looking at FD3 and smiling): "Showoff."

(Ted releases his end of the cooler and looks out on the back patio. Julie, dressed in a gi secured with a black belt, is in the middle of a workout that seemingly combines acrobatics and martial arts. He finds an exit out onto the back patio)

 **Ted** : "I've been trying to place your style."

 **Julie** (stopping): "Oh, hi! You're with the lunch party?"

 **Ted** (offers hand): "Yes. Theodore Jameson, Jr. Please, call me Ted."

 **Julie** (shakes hand): "Julie Dormyer." (beat) "You know much about martial arts?"

 **Ted** : "I was receiving a crash course in multiple styles as part of my PRIMUS training. Before that, just what they taught at West Point."

 **Julie** (smiles): "Cool. Wanna spar?" /* just hit BOTH her 'Thrillseeker' and 'Flirtatious' Psych Lims */

 **Ted** (awkwardly): "Uh..."

 **Julie** : "Come on, I only get to spar with Shina these days. She's predictable, and I could use the challenge."

 **Ted** (slipping shoes and socks off to join her on the mat): "Well, OK."

(they face each other and bow, then assume the ready position)

 **Julie** : "To answer your question, it's a style of kung-fu which came over to Japan from China in the 17th century. Its Japanese name is Shiroi Sumomo Kempo, whose best English translation would be 'White Plum Kung Fu'."

(Julie launches a flurry of kicks and punches which Ted blocks and deflects)

 **Julie** : "Isn't that a little passive for an armed services combat art?"

 **Ted** : "It's called reconnaisance." (beat while he parries another punch sequence) "If it's good enough for Sun Tzu, it's good enough for..."

(Julie launches a roundhouse kick, which Ted parries. He lands a counterpunch)

 **Ted** (continuing): "ME!"

 **Julie** (twisting in mid-air to land in a three-point stance): "You're quicker than you look."

 **Ted** (getting into it): "Less talk. More sparring."

(another punch and kick sequence which finds Julie landing some blows on Ted. Everyone else is now out on the patio)

 **Ted** (favoring his side): "You're stronger than you look."

 **Julie** : "Thank you!"

(another punch and kick sequence, ending when Julie tries to evade Ted with an acrobatic tumbling sequence. He uses his super-speed to go where she is heading and wait for her)

 **Julie** (blocks punch): "If I had known you had powers, I would have called 'No Powers' when we started!"

 **Ted** : "Sorry. I'm still getting used to them."

(Julie grabs a Bo stick from the side of the mat and starts spinning it.)

 **Julie** : "Time to even the odds, then."

(Ted looks at the spinning stick, then casually sticks his hand out into mid-air. The stick lands in it and stops. Julie flips into the air from the recoil and lands unceremoniously on her back)

 **FD4** (part of the audience now on the patio): "HAHAHA! That's just like in Looney Tunes!"

(Ted looks over to the audience in shock, then turns back to Julie. Only problem is, she's not there anymore. Before he can search for her, *he* is unceremoniously flipped onto HIS back. More laughter and applause from the audience)

 **Julie** (to Ted): "All right. We'll call it a draw."

 **Ted** : "How did you DO that?"

 **Julie** (smiling as she helps him to his feet): "I forgot to tell you. I'm also a ninja." /* 'Stealth Hi Bye' FTW */

* * *

(US 287, east of Childress, TX)

 **CB** : "Breaker one-nine, this here's the Flamethrower looking for anyone southbound on 287 who's just been through Childress."

 **Jack** : "Go ahead, good buddy. This is the Minuteman, and I just went through Childress five minutes ago."

 **CB** : "Copy that, Minuteman. Ya got a bear report?"

 **Jack** : "Saw a County Mountie servicin' a customer northbound right on the east edge of Childress. What's your 20?"

 **CB** : "'Bout 10 minutes out northbound."

 **Jack** : "Then keep your eyeballs out for him. He looks hungry!"

 **CB** : "That's a big 10-4, Minuteman, we thank you! This is the Flamethrower, comin' in hot."

 **Jack** : "The Minuteman in the mobile, you're welcome!"

 **James** (riding shotgun): "I've never been a part of a community like you truckers."

 **Jack** (smiles): "It's a living." (beat) "I've talked your ears off 'bout my clan. What's your story, son?"

(awkward pause)

 **James** : "How do you feel about mutants?"

 **Jack** : "Reckon I don't have a problem with 'em. Just like skin color to me, shouldn't matter at all."

 **James** : "That makes it easier then." (beat) "I was only eight when my mutation occurred. My parents, devout Christians that they were, thought that my ability to bring rain was a gift from God. Didn't take too long until Reverend Langtree came a-calling. Said he was a tent-revival preacher, told my parents and me that as good Christians we had an obligation to carry my gift to people everywhere."

 **Jack** : "And your parents let you GO with him?"

 **James** : "Yes, after considerable prayer."

 **Jack** : "Then what?"

 **James** : "I spent the next decade and a half traveling around the country. Didn't take too long to discover that Reverend Langtree was more scam artist than genuine preacher. Same with the people who travelled with him." (beat) "Growing up around petty con men and grifters wasn't the best of environmments for a growin' boy, let me tell you."

 **Jack** : "So they was exploitin' you?"

 **James** : "Basically. I was their rainmaker. The one gleaming shaft of truth in all the con games they ran on innocent people across the South and Midwest."

 **Jack** : "That couldn't have been healthy."

 **James** : "You got that straight."

* * *

(Granite Park, Plano, TX. Also around noon. Bob and Tara are eating Chinese on a picnic table near ProStar)

 **Tara** : "Seen your girlfriend today?"

 **Bob** : "Huh?"

 **Tara** : "Julie Warbucks? Daddy's little girl, making doe-eyes at my co-worker yesterday?"

 **Bob** (absently): "Dormyer."

 **Tara** : "Excuse me?"

 **Bob** (around a mouthful of General Tso's): "Her last name is 'Dormyer.'"

 **Tara** : "Aren't WE just a little defensive, now?"

 **Bob** : "Look, will you cut it out? She's not my girlfriend. We never even met until she stumbled into the lab yesterday."

 **Tara** : "Whatever. I did some asking around this morning, and it seems Little Orphan Julie has been quite busy the past few days."

 **Bob** : "Doing what?"

 **Tara** : "Stirring the pot, asking questions that shouldn't be asked of people that shouldn't be pissed off. That sort of thing."

 **Bob** : "Hm. She seems to be good at that." (beat) "Bowser was telling me last night that she was nosing around the apartment complex yesterday."

 **Tara** : "Ooooh. Somebody's got a crush on you."

 **Bob** : "Dammit, knock it off! It's not funny anymore. We've got bigger problems than her right now."

 **Tara** : "What, that ProStar's corrupt? Big whoop. Listen up, small town Hoosier boy, the whole damn SYSTEM's corrupt!

 **Bob** : "Indianapolis isn't a small town."

 **Tara** : "I'm from New York City. We have SUBURBS the size of Indianapolis. Stop changing the subject."

 **Bob** (low voice): "VIPER is going to attack ProStar to steal the battlesuits tonight."

 **Tara** : "Let them."

 **Bob** : "What?"

 **Tara** : "Let VIPER destroy ProStar, and we fly off with the battlesuits."

 **Bob** : "To do WHAT, exactly?"

 **Tara** : "I don't want to be part of a system that exploits people like us or our parents, getting rich and fat at our expense. That's all we've been doing at ProStar, and assuming we're still around when Duchess Industries takes over that's all we'll STILL be doing!"

 **Bob** : "Tara, we've been over this..."

 **Tara** : "I'm TIRED of being part of the problem, Bob! I want to be part of the solution!" (beat) "Can't you see? This is the chance of a lifetime for *both* of us!"

 **Bob** : "And how, exactly, is force-punching The Man in the face going to solve society's problems?"

 **Tara** : "Same way it has since Sherwood Forest. Steal from the rich, give to the poor. Lather, rinse, repeat."

 **Bob** (shaking his head): "Tara, I don't think I could do that."

 **Tara** : "You do what you want, Bob. If things go down tonight and I see an opportunity, I'm taking it." (grabs empty meal container and throws it away in a nearby trash receptacle) "And I'm *not* looking back."

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor. After Lunch)

 **TJSr** : "Miss Arikawa did a FINE job with the ribs. My compliments."

 **Julie** : "I'll let her know."

 **TJSr** : "Now if you don't mind, Miss Dormyer, Ferris and I would like to ask you some questions."

 **FD3** : "Friendly interrogations go so much better on a full stomach."

 **Julie** : "Fire away. I was actually hoping that two board members from Daddy's company were interested in more than a social call."

(synchronized eyebrow raise from both TJSr and FD3)

 **TJSr** : "So you ARE aware of ProStar's current circumstances?"

 **Julie** : "Yes. It's why I came back to America. There were some things I couldn't accomplish from Japan."

 **Ted** : "Wait. This is something you've been doing for some time?"

 **Julie** : "Again, yes. I've been extensively reviewing their financials, both hardcopy and electronically."

 **FD4** : "Good luck with that. Their books are a mess..."

 **Julie** : "But not undecipherable." (turns to FD3 and TJSr) "Short version, ProStar's current CEO, Chairman of the Board, and two board members need to serve jail time. I can prove it under oath in a court of law."

(TJSr and FD3 look at each other, impressed)

 **FD3** : "Were they working with Duchess Industries?"

 **Julie** : "Not at first, but by their recent moves they're certainly taking advantage of that situation." (beat) "Duchess Industries is a completely different problem. Their interest in ProStar started within a WEEK of Project STARFORCE's first successful test. I don't believe that's a coincidence."

 **TJSr** : "You think they have a mole in ProStar?"

 **Julie** : "Either in the project or in its reporting chain. I haven't figured out which one yet." (beat) "To complicate matters further, one of the project scientists has been manipulating the procurement system to get enough components to build a second suit."

 **FD3** : "What's he going to do with it? Sell it to the highest bidder?"

 **Julie** : "That's what I'm thinking right now."

(pause)

 **TJSr** : "That's some damn fine detective work, Miss Dormyer. Your father would be proud of you."

 **Julie** : "Thank you."

 **FD3** : "Now, assuming you CAN stop all this, what then?"

 **Julie** : "Uh, what do you mean?"

 **FD3** : "Is is your intention to run ProStar in the event you win?"

 **Julie** (beat): "To be honest, I hadn't thought it through that far yet."

 **TJSr** (sighs): "You're just like Ferris over here in the old days. Punch first, ask questions later."

 **FD3** : "Hey..."

 **Julie** : "You and Mr. Drake are on the board. I... figured you'd take my information and know what to do from there."

 **Shina** (from patio door): "Julie-san? Phone call."

 **Julie** (getting up, puzzled): "I wasn't expecting any calls."

 **Shina** (when Julie meets her at the door): "Male voice, on a scrambler."

 **Julie** (murmured to Shina): "Thank you." (to phone) "Hello?"

 **Voice** : "You've been very interested in what's happening with ProStar, correct?"

 **Julie** : "Who is this?"

 **Voice** : "Someone who is also interested in what's happening with ProStar. VIPER will be attacking ProStar tonight to steal Project STARFORCE technology."

 **Julie** : "VIPER?"

 **Voice** : "If you have any friends you can invite to the party, they would be much appreciated."

(call disconnects. Julie looks at the phone, then hands it back to Shina wordlessly)

 **Ted** (now standing next to her): "I heard. You know it's not a well-kept secret that Duchess Industries has ties to VIPER?"

 **Julie** (distracted): "Yeah, I know."

 **Ted** : "When's it going down?"

 **Julie** : "Tonight." (beat) "You still have connections with PRIMUS, don't you."

 **Ted** : "I'll contact them."

 **Julie** : "Thank you."

* * *

(US 287, truck stop near Wichita Falls, TX. Early afternoon)

(James leaps into Jack's truck)

 **James** (frantic): "Uh, we need to leave. NOW."

 **Jack** : "Settle down, son! You look like you're spooked!"

 **James** : "Yeah. Well, I... sorta got involved in some card games while you were eating..."

 **Jack** : "Gamblin'?"

 **James** : "Money *may* have been involved. Look, can we get going? NOW?!?"

(Angry truckers begin to swarm out of the restaurant, headed for Jack's truck)

 **Jack** : "All right! All right..."

(Jack puts his truck into gear and they head out for the highway)

 **James** : "Thank you."

 **Jack** : "You weren't cheatin', were you?"

 **James** : "Cheating is SUCH a nasty accusation..."

 **Jack** (beat): "You were."

 **James** : "Okay, I WAS! Consider my upbringing in Reverend Langtree's travelling circus."

 **Jack** : "You know, if you HADN'T gotten involved in that situation, you wouldn't have needed to run so bad."

 **James** : "Now you're beginning to sound like Langtree."

* * *

(Carrolton Park Church, mid-afternoon)

(Kent is praying in his office)

 **Kent** (internal monologue): [[Granite Park, tonight. WHERE is Granite Park?]]

(Kent stops praying and punches an intercom button to the church's front office)

 **Kent** : "Jean? Do we have a street map of Plano?"

* * *

(ProStar, Plano, TX. Cryogenic Receiving Dock, sunset. The weather over Plano is beginning to look unsettled)

 **Jack** : "Here's where I need to make my delivery. Do you have some way of reaching your friends?"

 **James** (looking around the truck): "They're already here."

(Jack now notices the VIPER-branded SUV off to one side of the loading docks at ProStar)

 **Jack** (sick to his stomach): "You didn't."

 **James** : "You never asked. Seriously, anyone who's as big a sucker as you are deserves what's about to happen to him."

(VIPER agents forcibly open the door to Jack's truck and pull him out. Oculon, Ripper, and Stormwatch are waiting to attack while Boomslang prepares a sniper's nest in an adjacent utility building)

 **James** (to Oculon as he exits the truck): "My payment. Where is it?"

(Oculon hands him a thick wad of $100 bills)

 **James** : "That's more like it."

 **Oculon** : "Your end of the deal. Now."

 **James** : "All right, ladies. Hang on to your panties."

 **Jack** (while being handcuffed to his own semi): "James, why?"

 **James** : "Why not? I was the star that kept Langtree and his damn circus in business for over a decade and I NEVER got my due! He and his troupe paid for their disrespect with their lives!"

(lightning crackles overhead. 3 seconds later comes the thunder. He levitates on the increasingly-strong wind)

 **James** (continuing): "Now it's my turn to cut loose."

* * *

(Project STARFORCE Laboratory, ProStar, Plano TX. More or less simultaneous with start of previous scene)

(door opens, then shuts. Julie is in her 'work' uniform, which resembles a spy catsuit with a mask. She walks over to Bob's desk and takes a small penlight out of her utility belt)

(Bob's desk has a more advanced version of the Mark I battlesuit mask on it. A CRC mathematical reference book sits oddly on the desk next to it. As she reaches for the mask, she bumps the book, moving it and setting the mousetrap off underneath it.)

 **Julie** (whispered): "Aw, CRAP."

(She hurriedly resets the mousetrap and sets the book back on top of it, not realizing that she has put the book back upside down. She starts to work on the electronic safe in the corner of his desk.)

 **Julie** (after a minute): "Damn, I bet he custom-built the lock."

(After a couple of minutes, Julie's danger sense goes off. She hides behind a lab bench on the other side of the lab as someone enters the lab and walks over to Bob's desk. A light clicks on over the desk, and we see it's Bob. He looks like he's about to open the safe Julie's been looking on until he notices the book over the mousetrap is upside down from the way he had set it before leaving work. He freezes, then puts on the advanced mask that was on the desk and activates it. He looks at the safe, then slowly looks over to the lab bench. After all, ninjas can't mask the heat signature of their footprints)

 **Bob** : "I know you're behind the lab bench. You might as well stand up."

(Julie stands up)

 **Bob** (putting the mask back on desk): "I'd like to compliment you on your clothing sense tonight, but you've been extremely busy this past 36 hours trying to find out everything you can about me. Why?"

 **Julie** : "Because you're about to sell ProStar tech to the highest bidder."

 **Bob** (genuinely confused): "Why the HELL would I do that?"

 **Julie** : "Or you're helping VIPER take over ProStar. I haven't figured out which."

 **Bob** : "You IDIOT! My SUPERVISOR's the VIPER mole!!"

 **Julie** : "What?"

 **Bob** : "That safe you were trying to open? What I'm keeping in there is evidence implicating HIM! I was coming to get it for you!"

 **Julie** : "But the extra purchases..."

 **Bob** : "I have a second suit which I've been using to field-test technology going into the Mark I battlesuit! Why do you THINK Tara and I are so confident the demo is going to succeed?"

(Tara barges through the lab door. A muffled rumble of thunder can be heard from outside the building)

 **Tara** : "If you two can stop your lover's quarrel, the shit's about to hit the fan."

 **Bob** : "VIPER?"

 **Tara** (running over to the lab bench storing the Mark I): "Platoon strength, converging here."

 **Bob** (grabs mask and runs over to what appears to be a janitor's closet): "It's about time they made their move."

(He flips the light switch in the janitor's closet. The hologram simulating cleaning supplies shimmers and vanishes, revealing a black/gold version of the Mark I proportioned for a man roughly Bob's size)

 **Bob** (proudly): "The Mark II testbed. I wasn't making it up."

 **Julie** : "Testbed? Is it battle-ready?"

 **Bob** (putting the Mark II on): "What part of the phrase 'been using it to field-test' did you *not* understand a minute ago?"

(Tara has the Mark I on and spinning up)

 **Tara** (to Bob): "I called Bowser on the way over just like you said. He's on his way, too."

 **Julie** : "He's a musician!"

 **Bob** (as the Mark II spins up): "He's the cavalry. You haven't seen what he's capable of doing."

 **Tara** : "Speaking of which, Julie Warbucks, unless that belt of yours is hiding some tricks you might want to sit this one out."

 **Julie** (taking her billy club out): "You haven't seen what *I'm* capable of doing."

* * *

(Granite Park, Plano, TX. Jogging path proximate to ProStar HQ, simultaneous with previous scene)

(Ted is stretching out, acting like he is ready to use the path, and looking up into the increasingly ugly-looking sky. There is a flash of lightning, followed four seconds later by a rumble of thunder)

 **Ted** (internal monologue): [[Wow, the weather's doesn't look good. I thought the forecast was supposed to be clear this evening...]]

(there is a flash of light twenty feet from Ted. A huge man in glowing gold/silver armor appears, his cape billowing almost like wings)

 **Kent** : "Don't be afraid. I'm not what I look like."

 **Ted** (beat): "And I thought I've seen everything..."

 **Kent** : "My name is Kent." (indicating the ProStar building) "There is something bad which will momentarily be happening around that building."

 **Ted** : "My name's Ted, pleased to meet you. I was already aware of that problem."

 **Kent** : "This problem is far more than what you may have thought it would be."

 **Ted** : "Try me."

 **Kent** : "Have you noticed the weather?"

 **Ted** : "Yeah. It's not exactly what was predicted for tonight."

 **Kent** : "There's a reason for that."

(A man can now be seen standing on top of the ProStar building)

 **James** : "KENT! BABY!! TALK TO ME, OLD FRIEND!"

(Ted looks at James, then at Kent)

 **Ted** : "Let me guess."

* * *

(Project STARFORCE Laboratory. One second later)

(With a rending shriek of metal and masonry, the outside wall of the lab is ripped open. The supervillain Ripper tosses the remaining debris aside. Behind him are a solid phalanx of VIPER agents)

 **Bob/Starforce** : "I think that's my cue, guys!"

(Starforce lights up his forcefield and flight, flying into Ripper and grabbing him by surprise. They exit the building, and Starforce curves them straight up into the air)

(Ripper breaks Starforce's grip [70 STR vs 40 STR], which is a big mistake when you're now over a hundred feet in the air and accelerating UPWARD. Starforce punctuates the mistake with an 18d6 Martial Kick, giving them some separation, then instantly reverses course to dive back into the lab. Ripper takes 9 STUN)

 **Starforce** (singing while crashing through the VIPER agents trying to enter the lab): "HEEERE I come to save the DAAAY!"

(he flips and skids to a stop by what's left of his desk, looking back along the course he just flew)

 **Starforce** : "Aw, MAN! I left a seven-ten split!"

 **Julie** (martial-throwing the 7-agent into the edge of another lab bench): "I didn't know he could bowl."

 **Tara/Lady Blue** (blasting the 10-agent): "He can't. I've seen him try."

* * *

(Roof of the ProStar Building, simultaneous with previous scene. Kent appears on the roof with a flash of teleportation energy. His sword Khereviel is already in his hand)

 **James** : "Kent, BABY! Am I glad to see you!"

 **Kent** : "You said you were a changed man."

 **James** : "Not my fault you bought that story."

(James shoots lightning at Kent, who deflects it with Khereviel)

 **Kent** : "Why? Why are you doing this?"

 **James** : "Because VIPER pays very well, Kent baby!"

(James shoots a microburst at Kent, who deflect *it* with Khereviel as well)

 **James** (continuing): "And when I need more money in a couple of months, someone *else* will pay me very well then!"

 **Kent** : "You don't have to do this, James!"

 **James** : "Oh, spare me! You have no clue how the world operates! You didn't at Siloam Springs, you don't in Plano, and you won't the next time we meet!"

(for those keeping score at home, Kent just missed a Persuasion roll with +8 in modifiers [!])

(James takes off from the ProStar building to hover in mid-air. The wind is increasing in strength, and the lightning for a mile around Granite Park is becoming almost stroboscopic in intensity. Approaching thunder rumbles almost continuously)

 **James** (continuing): "Dance with me, preacher man. If your God is as powerful as you claim, show Him to me."

* * *

(Project STARFORCE Laboratory)

(3-shot Flash-bang salvo from VIPER Dragon Branch supervillain Boomslang goes off inside the Lab)

 **Julie** (blinded, now reliant on her Combat and Danger Sense): "Aw, CRAP!"

 **Lady Blue** : "Bob, that came from the utility building!"

 **Starforce** : "Take it down!"

(Lady Blue 18d6 Blast destroys Utility building at the end of the cargo dock. Starforce half-moves outside the lab, spots Boomslang struggling to free himself from the debris of the collapse, and takes him out with a force beam)

(Optic blast rips through the lab, narrowly missing Julie. Oculon enters the lab, followed by Stormwatch)

 **Oculon** : "Well, now. What do we have here?"

* * *

(Cryogenic Receiving Dock, ProStar)

(Ripper hits the ground just as Jack frees himself from being cuffed to his truck. Thanks to his superleaping and his damage reduction, he only takes 1 STUN on landing)

(Minuteman lands an 18d6 punch on Ripper [60 STR + 6d6 Stretching bonus]. Ripper takes 8 STUN)

(Ripper leaps at Minuteman, boosted with his Omicron Chemistry Aid 10d6 to 100 STR and 12 OCV. He hits, Minuteman takes 17 STUN)

(Minuteman stretches and wraps his arms around the cryogenic argon tank he has been hauling all day from Amarillo. He smashes Ripper with it overhand, doing 9 STUN normal damage. The cryogenics do an additional 16 STUN [treating it as a 4d6 RKA NND because it's VERY cold. Ripper's 75% Damage Reduction is working overtime])

 **Ripper** : "THAT ALL YA GOT?"

(At this moment, Mr. Bassman arrives and hits Ripper with a PD drain. Minuteman punches again, getting 13 STUN through 

(Ripper punches Minuteman, who successfully blocks)

(Mr. Bassman switches to 4d6 RKA, doing 12 STUN)

(Minuteman hits with 18d6 punch, doing another 13 STUN. Unfortunately for Ripper, he only had 7 left)

 **Minuteman** (over Ripper's unconscious body): "Nope."

* * *

(Project STARFORCE Laboratory)

 **Oculon** : "My eyebeams stopped Dr. Destroyer himself! You'll be no problem at all."

(Julie's Combat Sense is working overtime. Somehow, she knows she has her hand on a spare optical mirror used for high-power laser research)

 **Julie** : "Then let's see you try, big boy."

(Julie's danger sense tells her the exact moment Oculon is going to shoot her, and she raises the mirror. The beam reflects back onto Oculon, and he knocks himself out badly. Never mess with a latent time elemental...)

(Stormwatch hits Julie with Bo Stick martial strike. Julie is CON-stunned)

(Ted super-speeds into lab in time to witness Stormwatch's attack on Julie)

 **Ted** : "HEY! OVER HERE!"

(Stormwatch pivots and starts spinning his Bo Stick to strike Ted. Staring carefully, Ted casually sticks his hand out, catching Stormwatch's Bo Stick just like when he sparred with Julie yesterday. Stormwatch flies up into the air, to be KO'ed by Lady Blue with an 18d6 Force Blast)

 **Lady Blue** : "That was easy."

* * *

(Cryogenic Receiving Dock, ProStar)

(James Hailey is in mid-air above the ProStar building, lightning crawling around his body. It's too irresistable a target for Starforce, who's also outside at this moment)

 **Starforce** (taking an extra phase to draw a bead on James, singing): "Don't know whyyyyy... there's no sun up in the sky..."

(Starforce force beam tags James. He is CON-stunned, and starts falling out of the sky)

 **Starforce** (singing): "Stormy weather..."

(Minuteman catches Jack and lowers him to the ground, still holding him)

 **Starforce** : "Give a few minutes for the storm to dissipate, we should be fine..."

 **Kent** (teleporting in next to Starforce): "Bob, I think you just made a big mistake."

 **Starforce** : "Kent? Is that YOU?"

 **Julie** (interrupting, recovering from being stunned): "That jet sure sounds low, doesn't it?"

(Starforce pales. He looks into the heart of the oncoming storm and rapidly cycles through spectral filters in his mask)

 **Lady Blue** (stepping outside): "What's wrong?"

 **Starforce** : "You didn't grow up in Tornado Alley. I *did*." (beat, unnaturally calm) "The funnel's at least a quarter-mile in diameter. It'll be here in half a minute."

(It's now Ted's turn to pale. He grew up in Tornado Alley, too)

 **Ted** : "EVERYONE, INTO THE HALL! NOW!!"

(in the confusion, James recovers and hits Minuteman with a blast of lightning. Minuteman releases him, and James flies up into the sky, concentrating)

 **James** (beat, suddenly terrified): "I'm the master of weather! Why can't I CONTROL IT?" /* he rolled 15 on activation. Burnout = loss of control */

(debris hits him in mid-air. He loses control of his flight)

 **James** : "AAAAAHHHHhhhh..."

(James gets sucked toward the oncoming tornado and vanishes)

(Julie is frozen just outside the hole in the laboratory wall, watching what has happened as the wind continues to howl and pick up speed. Starforce grabs her and tries to bring her inside)

 **Starforce** (screaming): "GET YOUR ASS INSIDE NOW!!!"

(Kent teleports next to Minuteman)

 **Kent** (to Minuteman): "Keep me on the ground. I have to try to stop it."

(Minuteman lassos Kent with one stretched-out arm while he uses his remaining arm and legs to hang onto the exposed building foundation. Kent concentrates, and a glowing nimbus of power begins to surround him)

 **Starforce** : "DON'T DO IT! YOU'LL BE KILLED!"

(Julie finally tries to run into the lab. Flying debris being sucked out trips her before she can reach the door to the hallway. The suction begins to pull her outside, past Starforce)

 **Starforce** : "DAMMIT!"

(Starforce grabs Julie with one hand, then two, gradually pulling her down to the ground while they both are now being pulled outside. He shields her with his own body, and his forcefield begins to glow at full power as he uses his Flight to keep them both anchored to the ground)

 **Starforce** : "Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap..."

(As Julie looks up at Starforce, mental images suddenly spring into clear focus from her first meeting with Bob yesterday morning)

 **Julie** (internal monologue): [[the elevator shaft explodes as Bob shields me with his body and cape]]

(the wind screams and roars around them, more felt than heard)

 **Starforce** : "Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap..."

 **Julie** (internal monologue): [[I see the flash-bang go off through my closed eyes. When I open them, the Varanyi are streaming off the grav-sled thinking I've escaped when instead Bob has pulled me inside his improvised cloaking device. Wait, what's a Varanyi?]]

(debris bounces off Starforce's forcefield. They rock, but remain anchored to the ground)

 **Starforce** : "Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap..."

 **Julie** (internal monologue): [[the hurricane of debris kicked up by Dr. Destroyer's Zeta Beam blows through Meteor Man's forcewall like it wasn't there, and Bob shields me with his body...]]

 **Starforce** : "Oh my God! He's doing it! The wind speed's dropping!"

 **Julie** (internal monologue): [[and as the echoes of the explosion fade, he smiles]]

 **Starforce** (looking up): "All right, KENT!!"

 **Julie** (internal monologue): [[and even though he is blind and terrified, he smiles]]

(Starforce slowly throttles his forcefield down as the howling of the wind goes away)

 **Julie** (internal monologue): [[and even though the debris has buried us, he smiles]]

(Starforce stands up and pulls Julie to her feet. Somehow, they end up holding each other)

 **Julie** (internal monologue): [[And as the wind continues to fade, he smiles]]

 **Starforce** (still smiling from the realization they're still alive): "Are you all right?"

 **Julie** (catching her breath): "I'm fine. Thank you."

(long pause, held gaze)

 **Starforce** (releasing her, suddenly angry): "Don't you EVER do that again! You could have gotten yourself KILLED!"

(Minuteman releases Kent as the others re-enter the lab from the hallway. Kent kneels, spent from the exertion of his powers just now)

 **Minuteman** : "You OK, preacher man?"

 **Kent** (on one knee, catching his breath): "Yeah. Thanks."

 **Ranger** : "You deflected the tornado away?"

 **Kent** (still catching his breath): "I dissipated it."

 **Mr. Bassman** (EXTREMELY impressed): "Whoa!"

(Lady Blue walks past Starforce)

 **Lady Blue** : "Let's go, Bob."

 **Starforce** : "What?"

 **Lady Blue** : "Let's go. It's not quite the property damage I was expecting, but it's time."

 **Starforce** : "Good God. You were really serious at lunch time, weren't you?"

 **Lady Blue** : "I wasn't kidding. There's too much social injustice for me to ignore."

 **Starforce** : "Please stay, Tara. The STARFORCE tech SURVIVED A TORNADO just now! It's *so* much more capable than either one of us could ever have hoped! Help me improve it."

 **Lady Blue** (beat): "I can't do what you're asking of me."

 **Starforce** (beat): "Me, neither"

 **Lady Blue** : "So that's it, then. Goodbye, Robert."

(Lady Blue flies off. Starforce sits down at Tara's old desk, dejected, picking up and looking at a half-shattered picture of them both laughing as they leave a roller coaster at Six Flags over Texas)

 **Julie** : "Girlfriend just break up with you?"

 **Starforce** : "We never got that far."

(Starforce drops the picture, and the front glass shatters the rest of the way) 

**Starforce** (continuing): "Why do *you* care, anyway?"

* * *

(PRIMUS DFW Field Office, Arlington, TX. Two days later)

 **Golden Avenger** : "Good morning. Glad all of you could make it."

 **Kent** : "As if we had a choice."

 **Mr. Bassman** (yawning, grouchy): "Do you have ANY idea of the hours I keep as a musician?"

 **Golden Avenger** : "First of all, let me apologize to those of you who have no direct connection to the company ProStar. A large part of what I'm about to brief concerns everything that has been happening with that company and how the fallout from your battle there is going to affect it."

 **Kent** (looking at Mr. Bassman, then Golden Avenger): "Then why are WE here?"

 **Golden Avenger** : "I'll be extending an offer to everyone involved in the battle at ProStar the other night. You may be interested in hearing it."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "What about the trucker who fought with us? He's not here."

 **Golden Avenger** : "He had to make a run to San Antonio yesterday. Our field office there gave him the short version of this briefing last night." (beat) "If you accept our offer, he'll be meeting you this afternoon."

 **Julie** : "You said a lot of your briefing concerned Daddy's company. Let's get started."

 **Golden Avenger** : "OK, then. First up, based on questioning the surviving VIPER agents and Dragon Branch villains, we have a pretty good idea of what VIPER was intending to do two nights ago. The agents and villains were tasked to grab the Project STARFORCE armor, and Mr. Hailey had been contracted by VIPER to destroy the entire building so Duchess Industries could then acquire the company at pennies on the dollar. All your actions that night saved ProStar as a company."

 **Kent** : "What about Mr. Hailey?"

 **Golden Avenger** : "We have not found him or his body. Draw your own conclusions."

 **Starforce** : "What about Dr. Lemick?"

 **Golden Avenger** : "We have an APB out for her."

 **Ted** : "Any chance she'd sell *her* suit to VIPER?"

 **Golden Avenger** : "Not likely, based on both Dr. Hawkins' testimony and her psych profile."

 **Julie** : "And the accounting evidence I turned over to PRIMUS?"

 **Golden Avenger** : "Once we knew where to look and who to ask, we were able to verify everything you had discovered in very short order. If things don't work out, HQ has told me that you have a promising career as a forensic accountant."

 **Julie** : "Thank you... wait, WHAT things don't work out?"

 **Golden Avenger** : "As a result of your work, ProStar's corporate governance has been under significant stress the past 48 hours. The former CEO vanished ahead of an arrest warrant late yesterday. Two members of ProStar's Board of Directors have resigned and turned state's evidence. The former Chairman of the Board wouldn't cooperate with federal investigators and is about to spend 15 to 20 at Maxwell for his crimes. The remaining two members of the board, Theodore Jameson, Sr. and Ferris Drake III, will be voting this afternoon to appoint *you* as the next Chairman of the Board of Directors."

 **Julie** : "I... I don't know the first thing about what to do!"

 **Golden Avenger** : "For now, Ms. Dormyer, you are a figurehead. You will give the image of family continuity to the company your father started. Where you take the job from there is entirely up to you."

 **Ted** (to Julie): "Relax. My father may be an overbearing old coot, but he's a *good* overbearing old coot. Same with his hunting buddy Mr. Drake. You'll do fine." (beat) "Listening to their dinner conversation last night, they *each* consider you to be the daughter they never had."

 **Julie** (unsure): "OK..."

 **Golden Avenger** : "Which leaves us with multiple problems concerning ProStar, first of which concerns Duchess Industries. I am now free to tell you that this afternoon, the Securities and Exchange Commission will rule against their proposed buyout offer. Also, counsel for the Department of Defense will be providing a legal brief outining our government's further position that allowing the buyout would be a grave compromise to our National Security. The intellectual property contained within Dr. Hawkins' battlesuit is far too valuable to be exported to other nations at this time."

 **Ted** : "That still doesn't solve the problem of ProStar's day-to-day operations. From what I've heard, they're a mess."

 **Golden Avenger** : "Which is where YOU come in."

 **Ted** : "Excuse me?"

 **Golden Avenger** : "The true governance of a company comes from its Chief Executive Officer. It is our nation's good fortune that you have washed out of the PRIMUS Silver Avenger program at the exact moment that we have a vital defense contractor in need of some discipline."

 **Ted** : "I'm an active-duty officer! I still have a service commitment for my time at West Point..."

 **Golden Avenger** : "Your nation needs you to run ProStar more than it needs you in Army fatigues. By Presidential directive effective this morning, you are promoted to Major and transferred to the Army Reserves to allow you to serve as the CEO of ProStar."

 **Ted** (beat): "My father set this up, didn't he?"

 **Golden Avenger** : "Actually, it was the President's idea."

(Ted looks down at the floor to consider things, then looks up)

 **Ted** : "OK, then. But you have to contract with us to buy STARFORCE battlesuits. If you want me to be CEO, I've got to do something about ProStar's cash flow problem."

 **Golden Avenger** : "I'm afraid the government cannot purchase your battlesuit at this time."

 **Ted/Starforce** : "WHAT?!?"

 **Golden Avenger** : "I'm not finished. We can't purchase the battlesuit. What we CAN purchase are things like the holographic processing which it uses and its monopolar-catalyzed fusion batteries. I'm informed by others who know far more than I do that THOSE technologies have uses which go far beyond their use in the Mark II."

 **Starforce** : "Oh." (beat, smiling) "Oh!"

(Ted raises his eyebrows. He's already envisioning non-government customers for both technologies.)

 **Golden Avenger** : "Which leads me to our last problem, Dr. Hawkins. You."

 **Starforce** : "Me? What did I do?"

 **Golden Avenger** : "You just became a national asset too valuable to be allowed to live unprotected and alone anymore."

 **Starforce** : "WHAT?"

 **Golden Avenger** : "Since we are a free nation, we can't stick you into a barracks against your will -- though there were some in yesterday's conference call who were arguing to do just that with you."

 **Starforce** : "So what *are* you going to do with me?"

 **Golden Avenger** : "After consultation, the President *strongly* insists you move to 786 Stowe Lane in the suburb of Lakewood Village. It's the most secure and out-of-the-way location we can recommend."

(Julie suddenly realizes why that address seems so familiar)

 **Julie** : "NO!!! NO, NO, NO!!"

 **Golden Avenger** : "There is a guest apartment above your garage, isn't there?"

 **Julie** : "I REFUSE to let him MOVE IN WITH ME!"

 **Golden Avenger** : "If it has to be, it is a direct order of the President. You have no say in this, Ms. Dormyer."

 **Starforce** (angry): "Do I have any say in it?"

 **Golden Avenger** : "No. That's where you're living until further notice. This discussion is over."

(Bob and Julie look at each other, furious with anger. Then they look at the Golden Avenger with the same expression.)

 **Golden Avenger** : "One final thing. Since all of you have superpowers or training, you might be considering alternate careers as superheroes. Should you do so, PRIMUS has paperwork to grant all you official government sanctioning which only requires your signatures."

 **Starforce** : "Speaking as the resident National Asset, wouldn't being a superhero be too dangerous for me?"

 **Golden Avenger** : "As I am sure Major Jameson will point out, Dr. Hawkins, sometimes the best defense is a good offense."

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor, Lakewood Village, TX. That afternoon. A moving truck is leaving, and the gang is moving to the Great Room. Shina Arikawa has provided iced drink service to everyone)

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Going to miss you around the complex, man."

 **Starforce** (clasping his hand, other hand on shoulder): "Yeah, you too. At least the new digs are bigger."

 **Julie** (to Bob): "Now that you're moved in, Mr. Hawkins, let's get some ground rules straight. First, you do NOT have my permission to roam *my* manor. You are to remain in the Guest Apartment unless I expressly give you permission otherwise."

 **Starforce** : "Does that courtesy go the other way, too?"

 **Julie** : "Excuse me?"

 **Starforce** : "You broke into my lab without permission after hours. You probably also broke into my old apartment before then. Given *that* track record, I would prefer NOT to have to change the locks on the guest apartment on a daily basis."

 **Julie** : "What am I going to do? Poison your TV dinners?"

 **Starforce** : "You ARE a ninja..."

 **Ted** (interrupting): "Both of you! SHUT UP!"

(tense pause)

 **Ted** : "THANK you. when I agreed to everything the Golden Avenger offered, it was NOT with the expectation I was going to have to MANAGE CHILDREN." (looking pointedly at Bob and Julie) "DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR?"

 **Julie** : "Yes."

 **Starforce** : "Clear as crystal."

 **Ted** : "Good."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Changing the subject, if we're going to be a team won't we need code names? Just like the big boys and girls do it in New York?"

 **Ted** : "Yes. It makes it easier to call out moves and patterns in battle." (beat) "My late brother Craig used the name 'Ranger' when he was with the Sentinels. If he were here now he'd want me to use it."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "I'll go with what Bob always called me. Mister Bassman."

 **Kent** : "Being a part of a team is all new to me. I'm no good at this naming stuff."

 **Ranger** : "We'll call you 'Spiritual Warrior' for now. If you can come up with something shorter, we'll change it."

 **Minuteman** : "When I'm available, which in my line of work won't be much, I'd like to use my CB handle. Minuteman."

 **Starforce** : "Would using the name 'Starforce' be too much of a connection to me or ProStar?"

 **Ranger** : "No. We'll just modify the PRIMUS cover story a bit. You're also going to have to act a lot less restrained and professional as a superhero than as yourself, just so there's a difference between both personae."

 **Starforce** (smiles): "This could be fun."

 **Ranger** : "Which leaves you, Ms. Dormyer. What would you like to be called?"

 **Starforce** : "I'm partial to 'Ninjette.'"

 **Julie** (crossly): "Shut up." (hears a hawk screech somewhere over the back yard) "Ladyhawk. Call me Ladyhawk."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "I like it."

 **Starforce** (muttered): "I still preferred 'Ninjette.'"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Are we going to have a team name?"

 **Ranger** (thinking a moment): "TASK FORCE. As far as I know, it's not in use."

(Bob, having lost interest in the meeting, has finally opened the keyboard lid on the piano during this last exchange. He starts fanning some chords, and is clearly disgusted with what he's hearing)

 **Starforce** : "Excuse me, guys. I'll be right back."

(Bob runs off toward the Guest Apartment)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "What was that about?"

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Bob has perfect pitch. He's probably going to get earplugs in case someone wants to play the piano."

 **Ladyhawk** (beat, looking at the piano) : "I don't even know why we ever had it. Neither Mom or Dad ever played it when I was a child."

 **Ranger** : "It's a vanity thing, something you get to look civilized once you make enough money. We had one as well that only got touched at parties." (beat) "A waste, really. Maybe Dr. Lemick was correct after all."

(Bob returns to the Great Room and drops a toolbox next to the piano)

 **Starforce** : "Let's peek under the hood, here..." (beat while lifting the top and looking in) "Okay, no gross structural damage. You're in luck, Ms. Dormyer, the patient will live."

 **Ladyhawk** : "What do you think you're doing?"

 **Starforce** : "I'm going to tune your piano. Duh." /* Professional Skill: Piano Tuning */

 **Ladyhawk** : "No, you aren't! I'll hire one myself!"

 **Starforce** : "I've hacked your financials. You can't afford one." (beat) "Oh, wait. That was *me* you couldn't afford, after I added the diva surcharge for having to deal with you."

 **Spiritual Warrior** (rapidly changing the subject before either Ted or Julie can explode): "You tune pianos?"

 **Starforce** : "My stepdad-slash-uncle had a friend who taught me when I was a child. It was a great source of extra spending money in high school and college." (beat) "A baby grand like this will be a piece of cake. I've tuned concert grands before."

 **Ranger** : "What's the difference?"

 **Starforce** (leaning into the piano): "The concert grand burns longer."

(Bob's cat trots into the Great Room, meows at everyone, and runs out at full speed)

 **Starforce** : "That reminds me. Merlyn got out of the guest apartment and he's exploring. If you can catch him for me, Ms. Dormyer, I'd appreciate it."

 **Ladyhawk** : "ME?!? I DON'T take orders from *you*!"

 **Starforce** (annoyed, turning away from piano): "Please?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Why?"

 **Starforce** : "Because you're not doing anything right now and he seems to like you." (turns back into the piano) "I guess there's no accounting for taste."

* * *

**EPILOGUE** : Stately Dormyer Manor, after sunset. Everyone else has left

(Julie is walking through the foyer holding Merlyn, who is purring and almost asleep. She looks up to see Shina Arikawa looking at them. Shina raises an eyebrow)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Please don't tell Bob."

(the sound of the piano can be heard again, softly, almost hesitatingly, in perfect pitch... and ethereally beautiful. Julie, still holding Merlyn, walks silently to the entrance of the Great Room to see Bob, his tuning instruments off to the side, now giving the piano a test flight by playing something classical *from* *memory*. He's a REALLY good piano player) 

(Bob finishes)

 **Ladyhawk** : "What were you playing?"

 **Starforce** : "The song is titled,[Clair de Lune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vG-vmVrHOGE), originally written by Claude Debussy. The key to playing it correctly is to realize that Debussy was attempting to describe with music the act of a man and a woman making love." (beat, kneels to collect his tuning tools) "Once you can visualize *that*, the phrasing and dynamics are easy."

(Julie is blushing furiously)

(long pause, held gaze)

 **Starforce** : "May I have my cat back, please?"

(Julie wordlessly hands Merlyn back to Bob, who balances him on a shoulder) 

**Starforce** : "Thank you. Good night, Ms. Dormyer."

(Bob strides off to the Guest Apartment)

* * *

(fin)


End file.
